Eternal Sunshine of Spotless Mind
by Maki Nirnaeth
Summary: Ya casi no lo recuerdo... faltan hojas en mi diario... pero solo sé que ese cabello rubio ya lo habia visto... [Roy x Ed]


Eternal Sunshine of Spotless Mind.

"_El eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos"_

**Notas de la Autora: **_El nombre del fic esta basado en una película, por lo tanto los derechos le pertenecen a Focus Features._

_Quizá la idea no sea muy ingeniosa, pero hay que destacar la profundidad que tiene esta película y quien sabe... a lo mejor, esto no solo ocurre en las películas sino en la vida real también..._

_Este primer capitulo será casi idéntico al inicio de la película, necesito que sea asi por ahora, pero partiendo el segundo capitulo notaran la diferencia, palabra! No pretendo hacer un plagio 100 de la película, porque no tiene gracia._

_En fin, esto es un Ed x Roy... Homofobicos abtenerse!_

_Agradezco reviews, comentarios, porras y todo gesto de manifestación respetuosa._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Eternal Sunshine of Spotless Mind

By Maki

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Pensamientos al azar del día de san Valentín._

_Hoy es un día festivo inventado por las empresas de tarjetas para hacer que la gente se sienta como basura._

_Hoy no fui a trabajar..._

_Tome un tren hacia Rizembool_

_No sé por qué_

_Supongo que hoy me levante sin animo._

_-Hola, ¿Lieutenant?, soy Roy. Escucha, no me siento muy bien hoy- apega el auricular del teléfono más a su oído- No, creo que intoxicación de alimentos-. El viento sopla fuerte en la solitaria estación-._

_Este pueblo esta condenadamente congelado._

_Rizembool en febrero, brillante Roy_

_Una hoja esta arrancada. No recuerdo haberlo hecho._

_Parece que es mi primera anotación en dos años en mi diario._

_La arena tiene más fama de la que merece – _agachado en la orilla de un río, con unarama de árbol hace agujeros en la arena_- simplemente son piedras pequeñitas-_lanza un puñado al aire y se voltea a ver al horizonte.

_Ójala pudiera conocer a alguien ahora... _– a lo lejos se ve un rubio caminando por la orilla del río- _La posibilidad de que eso ocurra es limitada sabiendo que soy incapaz de mirar a los ojos a un desconocido- _camina dejando a tras la silueta del rubio, acercándose a la ventana de una casa cercana – _quizás deba volver con Chikane –_ se aleja de la ventana- _ella era agradable, ser agradable es algo bueno... me quería._

Roy y Ed en una cafetería. Roy sentado mirando a Ed leer. Éste lo nota y él sonríe mientras toma un sorbo de café.

_¿Por qué me enamoro de todo ser que veo que me muestra un mínimo de atención?_

Roy en la estación. Ed se acerca a lo lejos, el morocho nota su presencia y lo mira, el rubio lo descubre y él devuelve la mirada, alza la mano y la mueve en forma de saludo.

En el tren Roy lo ve nuevamente, otra vez es descubierto in fraganti mirando el rubio mientras lo dibujaba dentro del tren, Ed balbucea un "Hola"

_-¿cómo dices?_

_- solo dije "hola"_

_-Hola. Hola _

_-¿puedo sentarme más cerca?_

Roy asiente algo cohibido.

_-¿a dónde vas?_

_- a ciudad central_

_- ¡no me digas! ¡yo también! _

_- ¿en serio?_

_- ¡qué coincidencia!- _se acomoda en su asiento el cual esta uno adelante de Roy_ - ¿te conozco?- apoyándose en el respaldo del asiento para darle la cara a Roy- ¿sueles ir al cuartel militar de central?_

_-claro, claro soy coronel._

_- ¡eso es!_

_-¿Sí?_

_- Ya te había visto – _mira hacia el techo del tren – _he sido alquimista nacional desde hace... cinco años.._

_- te recordaría..._

_-Cielos. ¿Ya son cinco años?_

_- podría ser el cabello – _se apunta la larga trenza dorada-.

_-¿qué cosa?_

_- Antes lo llevaba muy corto, quizá por eso no me reconoces..._

_- claro..._

_- ¿por qué eres tan callado?_

_- no sé que decir a veces... solo trato de ser agradable..._

_- si... entiendo..._

Ed se recuesta sobre su asiento saliendo del campo visual de Roy, de su bolsillo saca su reloj de alquimista nacional y mira la hora, suspira profundamente y vuelve a quedar de rodillas sobre el asiento para mirar a Roy.

_- por cierto, me llamo Edward_

_- yo soy Roy._

Estrechan manos.

_- no intentes burlarte de mi nombre- se lo piensa- oh, no harías eso porque intentas ser agradable_

_- no conozco bromas sobre tu nombre..._

_- lo relacionan con mi altura.._

_- La verdad encuentro que es un nombre muy bonito..._

_- pues no me encaja... soy muy temperamental.._

_- no lo pensaría de ti..._

_- ¿por qué no pensarías eso de mí?_

_-No sé... es que... pareces ser agradable..._

_- ¿ahora yo soy agradable?- haciendo una mueca - no conoces otro adjetivo – sentándose a su lado- no necesito esto, no necesito serlo ni que lo sean conmigo.._

_- bien._

_Silencio._

_- Eres Roy, ¿verdad?_

_- Sí- sin siquiera mirarlo-._

_- lamento haberte gritado- se miran- hoy estoy un poco mal- lo mira y se acerca un poco más al morocho- reconozco avergonzado que en este momento me agrada que seas agradable- Roy se mueve inquieto- digo, no sé qué va a gustarme de un segundo a otro, pero en este momento- sonríe- me alegra que seas agradable- se sonríen mutuamente-._

_- tengo muchas cosas que probablemente debería... - mira a Ed mientras este mira su anotador-._

_- ah, perdón. bueno_

_- Estoy escribiendo y..._

_- no, no. Es que..._

_- Claro. No. Descuida. _

_- tengo que... ya sabes, esto es..._

_- Esta bien- un golpe en el brazo de Roy- pues cuídate_

_- cielos_

Ed deja el asiento sonriendo. Mas tarde Roy baja por las escaleras de la estación mirando hacia atrás por si aparece Ed.

Luego, Roy en su auto pasando lentamente por las calles divisa una trenza dorada, es Ed... frena un poco y le habla.

_-podría llevarte si lo necesitas..._

Ed se lo piensa por unos segundos y luego emocionado responde

-_hace frío_

_-Sí. Bueno. Sí._

_- esta helando..._

Dentro del auto...

_-no eres un acosador, ¿verdad?_

_- no soy un acosador- Ed sonríe._

_-Tu me hablaste a mí, ¿lo recuerdas?_

_- Es el truco más viejo en el libro del acosador – dice Ed divertido._

_- ¿en serio? ¿Hay un libro de acosador?- dice Roy mirado hacia el frente-._

_- ajá. - sonríe de lado Ed._

_- bueno-dice Roy- tengo que leer ése... _

_- Mira, perdóname si me comporte como un loco. En realidad no lo soy..._

_- oh, descuida. No pensé que lo fueras..._

Llegan al Dpto. de Ed, este se baja y antes de alejarse invita a Roy a tomar algo. Éste acepta. Luego en el Dpto. Roy mueve los dedos maniáticamente e su asiento, en la cocina Ed prepara unos tragos. Roy inspecciona el lugar mirándolo y analizándolo todo hasta detenerse en unas papas disfrazadas de muñequitos muy gracioso dentro de los cuales hay una disfrazada de armadura, otra de una niña que parece ser mecánica..

-_ dos diablos azules..._

_- gracias – dice Roy de pie para recibir el vaso._

_- bebe, joven – dije alegre Ed- hará que la seducción sea menos repugnante... - Roy se desconfigura mientras Ed se ríe- ¡Estoy bromeando! Anda._

Ambos se sientan uno al lado del otro y beben un sorbo del trago..

-_eres muy callado, ¿no es cierto?_

_- perdón... es que ya sabes, mi vida no es muy interesante- mueve el vaso- voy a trabajar, regreso a casa... no sé que decir... deberías leer mi diario. Digo, simplemente está en blanco..._

_- ¿en serio? ¿Eso te provoca tristeza o ansiedad?- Ed se acerca más – a mí me causa ansiedad pensar que no vivo mi vida al máximo aprovechando todas las posibilidades, asegurándome de no desperdiciar ni un segundo de mi tiempo... -lo mira- yo pienso eso.._

_-¿sí?_

_Ed solo asiente._

_-eres verdaderamente agradable... - Ed hace una mueca- Dios tengo dejar de decir eso.. – se acomoda... – me casaré contigo, lo sé- Roy espanta- bueno..._

_Ed se apoya en el hombro de Roy y toma su mano..._

_- Roy... algún día deberías ir conmigo al río Hiei, se congela en esta época del año.._

_- suena aterrador.._

_-exactamente..._

_- empacaré comida... - aprieta su mano sobre la de Roy- será una cena al aire libre. Las cenas son diferentes... - Roy apoya su cabeza contra la cabecita rubia de Ed- Y podríamos..._

_- Me parece bien... pero debería irme. Ahora- levantándose- deberías quedarte – Ed lo agarra del brazo- no, realmente... yo... –se mueve el pelo- tengo que levantarme muy temprano... – se levantan del sillón y se encaminan a la puerta- me gustaría que me llamaras, lo harás? Me gustaría – toma un lápiz- si- toma la mano de Roy y garabatea en ella unos números._

Afuera de la casa, cuando Roy se dirigía a su auto, Ed se asoma por la ventana.

-_deséame un feliz día de san Valentín cuando llames, eso seria lindo- Roy asiente y se sube a su auto._

Al llegar a su casa, Roy se quita el abrigo negro y se sienta en un sillón, se muerde los dedos hasta que decide tomar el teléfono, voltea su mano para ver el numero de Ed y lo marca.

-_¿ por qué tardaste tanto?_

_- acabo de llegar_

_- ajá. ¿ Me extrañas?_

_- si, por extraño que parezca. Lo acepto.._

_- dijiste "acepto". Estamos casados_

_- supongo que si – dice risueño Roy-._

_- ¿mañana por la noche? ¿Luna de miel en el hielo?_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

**Notas de la autora: **_listo, esta donde lo necesito, es decir, ellos ya están "juntos", hay atracción y esa era la intención de este primer capitulo. Sé que no esta nada de original, pero me agrada la idea de imaginármelos en esta situación... en la situación de Joel y Clementine, los personajes de la película. Supongo que ya notaron que Ed hace de Clementine y que Roy hace de Joel... ya veremos como avanza la situación.. (risa malvada) porque desde el capitulo dos, las cosas variaran, quizá mantenga la misma estructura general de la peli, pero el contenido será principalmente la parejita..._

_Ahora me despido dejándoles un besote!_

_Las ideas están surgiendo para "El precio de un anhelo"!_

_Saludos!_

_Maki_

_06/01/07_


End file.
